bloody shadow dragon
by Shadow of the Abyss
Summary: the inuzukas are not the only beast controller clan in konoha the was another and what if our favourite blond was from that clan add in a bloodline that is stronger than the sharingan and bakkugan he might just become hokage NARUXHANA on hold
1. Chapter 1

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Summoning talking"**

**'Summoning thinking'**

_**Justu**_

I don't own naruto if I did I would be on a private jet not sitting here making one up

**Bloody shadow dragon **

** chapter1**

we find 7 year old naruto playing with two of his only 3 friends 7year old kiba inuzuka and his partner akamaru the ninja dog "hey kiba bet you cant catch me." called the laughing blond "bet you I can." the young inuzuka said back as naruto jumped over him unknown to them a cretin girl was watching them with three dogs she was kibas 10 year old sister hana normally she was a straight forward but when it came to naruto she was always shy "you like the blond don't you?" said a voice behind her making the girl jump the voice came from one of the three dogs behind her the one that spoke was known as heaven

"I do not." the young girl protested "yes you do unless you forget we can smell it on you." said the middle one named earth"ok maybe I do but when ever I try to get close I get nervous and runaway" hana admitted with a small blush 'I'm not so sure if we should be trying to play match maker between her and the fox boy his movements are to..to dragon like' thought the third one named hell' but Tsume does want the boy to become part of the clan and marriage is the only way since those counsel members won't let her adopt him.'

it was a known fact to all that Tsume wanted to adopt naruto(well to all but naruto)but because of a certain fox the village counsel wouldn't let her so the only other option to get him into the inuzuka clan was by marriage and she did want grand children so unless kiba was really a girl hana was the only option so she asked The Haimaru Sankyodai hanas partners to try and get the two together but naruto was to young by any human (or animal) standard to get married and hana was to shy for some strange reason.

"didn't you mom ask you to get your brother for dinner" asked hell "oh yha come on" hana said as the three dogs sweatdroped "hey kiba mom want's you home for dinner" hana called "oh ok" kiba said "ha you didn't catch me you lose" naruto said happily "well see you tomorrow naruto" kiba said running home "bye hana-Chan" naruto said running off in the other direction leaving hana with a blush on her face before she left for home.

"hey mom were home" hana called closing the door" welcome back you two how was you day?" Tsume asked handing them their dinner "my day was fine" hana said "my day was great me and akamaru played with naruto mostly" kiba blurted out "ahh and how is that little prankster doing?" his mother asked pouring coffee "he's doing great when we were playing he jumped like he was flying" he said "hmm interesting" Tsume said beginning to drink her coffie'im going to have a little talk to saritobi tomorrow about who naruto's parents were because only that clan could do that at his age' Tsume thought as she began to eat her dinner.

A few hours later naruto was being chased by another mob as he turned a corner he found him self at a dead end.

At kibas house there was a knock on the door when Tsume answered she was greeted by kakashi in full ANBU uniform "there's another mob there after him" Tsume knew who he ment" Kuromaru! Get over here" she called running out the door.

three minutes later they were near the area that the mob was last seen when they heard a yell of pain which they ran towards when they got there they saw mizuki holding a blood covered kunai standing above a beaten naruto who was holding his right eye in pain "Mizuki how could you!" Tsume yelled jumping down between the mob and naruto with kakashi close behind "I agree mizuki what were you thinking" came a voice from behind the mob as they turned the saw "saritobi-sama this thing killed hundreds of ninja and you let it walk around like it's human" mizuki said before _KRYUU ENDAN_ and a dragon made of fire shot out of saritobi's mouth incinerating both him and the mob" come on Tsume we have to get him to the hospital" saritobi said as they began to run towards the hospital.

IN THE MORNING

"Good morning mom" hana said as she was coming down stairs when she got to the bottom she saw her mom coming inside "mom? Why were you out side" hana asked "last night naruto was attacked by a mob he wasn't badly injured but..."she trailed off as she noticed kiba" but what mom!" hana called" he lost a eye" hana and kiba's faces turned to horror "the one who did it was caught and killed naruto is now in the hospital"

"What why did they attack naruto!?"hana yelled with her eyes watering "I don't know why they attacked him" she said lying" if you want we could go see him" they both smiled "really?" kiba asked "sure I bet he would be pretty happy to see you two" that brightened up there faces.

While that was happening naruto had just woken up he began to look around when he noticed saritobi "hey oji-san" naruto said witch woke the old man up with a start "huh? Oh naruto you're a wake how are you feeling" the old hokage asked quickly"im fine but why I can only see out of one eye?"the boy asked "naruto I'm sorry but when you were attacked last night mizuki was with them and cut your eye out with a kunai" the young boy didn't know how to feel the one that did this to him was supposed to be a teacher so he did what he had always tried to ask but was denied "why do they attack me and cal me a demon" the one eyed boy asked sadly"i can't tell you now but in a few years and in a few day ill will be sending you with one of my students out of the village for a few years" the old man said as naruto displayed a frown" but you will be back in time to take the gennin exam with your friends" naruto then smiled "and I believe your friends are going to be here soon" naruto's face brightened at this and saritobi left "oh and you can leave in a hour ill seen kakashi to tell you and tomorrow come to my office".

30 minutes after the hokage left hana and kiba came in "hey pal how you doing?" kiba asked "good" naruto replied "so naruto I heard you lost a eye" kiba said"yha"he said with a frown"kiba"hana said punching her brother in the ribs "its alright" naruto said "huh?"hana said confused" you know how when people go blind there other senses get powered up since I lost half my sight my other senses will probably get powered up" he said giving a forced cuchle"well don't worry us again" hana said giving him a hug "ok" naruto said rubbing the back of his head his face a light shade of red.

The next morning at the hokages office

the hokage and a man with long white hair and red make up were talking when "hokage-sama a mini kakashi is here to see you" the secretary said through the inter com "ha-ha send him in" was the response "great I get to take care of a kakashi clone for the next 5 years" the old man "now Jiraiya his name is naruto and like I told you the other night he lost one of his eyes" saritobi said as the door opened "hey old man" naruto called as he entered the room when he saw Jiraiya" whose the freak?"(No I don't hate him allot) naruto asked pointing at (the freak) Jiraiya "hey brat you should know I am one of the legendary sennin (start the smoke machines) author of the best selling book icha icha paradise (cue the belly dancers) I am Jiraiya the toad sage."

he said looking at the dumbfounded naruto who could only say" where did the smoke come from" the hokage was now a little embarrassed "ok now naruto for the next 5 years he will train you out side of the village you will leave at noon ok now go get your stuff" the old man told naruto "ok" naruto said looking at Jiraiya like he was a pelage while walking to the door "now remember Jiraiya after 1 year you are to tell naruto who his parents are, the kyuubi and his bloodlines" he said after naruto was gone "yha yha I know see you later old man" the pervert said jumping out the window as there was a knock at the door.

"come in" the hokage said as the door opened to revile Tsume Inuzuka "ah Tsume I wasn't expecting to see you please sit down" the old man said with a smile "I'm not in the mood saritobi I'm here to talk about naruto" she said "what now you know you can't adopt him the council won't allow it" he explained "that's not why I'm here there is something I want clarified my children have seen things that should be out of his reach" the female dog user said "things like what?" the kage asked "things like jumping like he can fly which only one clan is capable of that and they were supposed to have been wiped out the night kyuubi attacked so is he part of that clan?" Tsume said clearly pissed off the hokage just sighed before saying "yes he is the last of the other animal controller clan which in turn makes him the heir and the reason why you couldn't adopt him" the hokage explained "ok but WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL HIM" she yelled at the hokage "I mean he hasn't known who his parents were for his entire life and you also change his name so he wouldn't even know what clan he was from along with the fox witch he is now the most hated person in the village how can you explain your self!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the hokage was scared and sad" the name and about his parents were the dieing wish of his father who put the fox where it is now the last owner of the onigan the fourth hokage." he said which socked Tsume.

naruto was just leaving his apartment when he heard hanas voice behind him "hey naruto what are you doing?" she asked the blond boy" well the old man said that for my safety I have to be taken out of the village and wont be beck for five years I just finished packing and was going to find you and kiba to say good bye" he said with a little sadness in his voice "aww don't get sad Shorty you will be back I mean this isn't good bye forever" she said ruffling the blond boys hair "yha I guess your right well bye see you in five years" he said with a laugh "yha ill say bye to the runt for you so see ya" she said giving him a kiss on the cheek and running off with what looked like a blush and naruto standing there shocked so badly he pulled a hinata and fainted with a big blush on his face only to wake up a hour later with ten minutes left before he had to leave so he ran to the northern gates and left with Jiraiya.

CHAPTER END

So what do you think please review and now I will give you info on the onigan or demon eye

NAME: Onigan (Demon eye)

CLAN: KAZAMA

INFO: The onigan belonging to the kazama clan turns the sclera (eye whites) blood red the iris black and turns the right pupil silver and the left pupil gold and the iris gains up to five sword like tomes the first tome has the ability to give the user on how to block or counter any attack the second one copies any justu the user sees while active the third tome allows the user to use justu with out any handseals the fourth tome gives the user the ability to see through objects like the bakkugan(the all seeing perverts eye lol) and the fifth tome allows the user to move at unbeatable speeds which has only been achieved by one person the fourth hokage aka the yellow flash but over use of the onigan results in turning the person into a half-demon or less common blindness.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone chapter two is up but I'm wondering I was looking for pics on Naruto characters and found one of Rin and she had markings like a inuzuka and I was wondering is Rin a inuzuka?

Oh and I forgot to put in the first part of the onigan description the x-ray vision and super speed can both be turned off and on at will.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Summoning talking"**

**'Summoning thinking'**

_**Justu**_

_'Mind connection talking'_

I don't own Naruto or any crossovers if I did I would be on a private jet building a time machine to get lost in time

**Bloody shadow dragon**

**Chapter 2**

5 years later on the outskirts of Konoha the Hokage was waiting for the two people who had just materialized in from of him almost giving him a heart attack "you know I'm not as young as I used to be Jiraiya." The old man said looking at him and the young boy who he hadn't seen in five years shocked at how he had changed "yha I know it was Ero-sennin's idea." said the young boy whose blond hair was now blood red with pitch black streaks and past shoulder level his whisker marks were now gone he was wearing a white under shirt a black coat with metal shoulder guards and wrist bands and with black gloves and black pants and blood red boots that came up half way to his knee(think Sephiroth from final fantasy7) and a blue head band that covers his missing eye and his remaining eye was now blood red and the pupil was slanted in both directions(up to down and left to right if anyone's wondering what I meant) "don't call me that you brat" Jiraiya said punching the boy "hey that hurt" he replied.

hanging from his back was a sword which saritobi knew was Naruto's mothers before she died and hanging off his head like akamaru dose with kiba was a dragon that had the normal bulky torso with a long slim neck pointed head small horns its wings were small with a scale covered bone on the top and small spines going down her neck (go to my homepage for a picture) "so Naruto is that your dragon partner?" saritobi asked the blond boy who just smiled and said "yha oh and oji-san I will be gong by my mothers name ok." The old Hokage was a little shocked but hid it and said "so Naruto ryuzuka is it ok let's go to my office and we will talk about what's going to happen your new academy instructor is already there." Naruto nodded and the three of them vanished in a whirlwind of leafs.

Half an hour later in the hokages office balcony the three people arrived "so Naruto I forgot to ask but what's your dragon partners name?" the old man inquired "her name is ryya." the boy said petting the young dragon on his neck_ 'oh yha right there'_ came ryya's voice from there mental link causing the boy to smile "so this is the boy you want to put in my class is it." Said a man with a familiar voice to Naruto "Iruka? Is that you" the young ryuzuka asked "huh oh Naruto! I didn't recognize you" Iruka said to the boy.

Once they were all seated the Hokage spoke "ok Naruto since you already know the teacher you should know where your new apartment will be" the old man said handing Naruto a piece of paper "ok old man" the young boy said "Naruto meet back here in a hour ok" "fine" and with that Naruto left "so Jiraiya what kind of training have you been giving him?"The hokage asked his old student "well I taught him the Rasengan which he mastered in a week." Jiraiya said surprising the hokage and Iruka "he mastered the fourth's original justu in a week!" Iruka exclaimed "yes and he already has his Onigan unlocked at level three" the pervert said causing the hokage to smile "so he beat his father in how fast it took him to activate and get that far" he said with a laugh causing Iruka to be confused "who were Naruto's parents?" Iruka asked the two "oh yes I guess since you were like a father to him I guess we can tell you Naruto's father was Arashi Kazama (put shocked teacher here) and his mother was Kikyo Ryuzuka the bloody priestess." The Hokage finished Iruka was surprised to say the least but what Jiraiya said next almost gave the other two a heart attack "oh and the kyuubi is no longer in Naruto." Jiraiya said with a smirk.

"WHAT!!" would have been heard if they hadn't put up a sound barrier "what do you mean the kyuubi isn't sealed in side of him anymore!" the hokage yelled at the top of his lungs "we found out why the kyuubi attacked it turns out kyuubi had fallen in love with a human and had a son but it turns out the Orochimaru found out and Orochimaru killed her husband and son posing as a leaf ninja and well you know the rest" Jiraiya said looking at the confused faces of Iruka and saritobi "what?" he asked "kyuubi is a girl?" was all Iruka could say the hokage was the first to get out of his shock "but if the kyuubi were to be released Naruto would have died." the old man said "ah the kyuubi found a way past that all she had to do was give Naruto another set of chakra coils filled with her chakra witch also changed Naruto's eye but she also gave Naruto the fox summoning contract" the pervert explained with a smile "ok we'll talk about this later how much of his family Justu has he mastered." The old man said "well he has learned most of the Ryuzuka justu and mastered half of them and for the kazama he's only learned five I think he still resents his father for putting the kyuubi in him" Jiraiya said with a small frown "well its expected it's not like he's supposed to love him for it though those Uchiha would have loved him if he put it in Sasuke." the Hokage said before the conversation continued.

Half an hour later Naruto returned (thought I was going to tell you more about his training didn't you) "so old man why can't I just go straight to the academy?" Naruto asked "well for one you don't know where the class room is and two the teacher needs to introduce you" the hokage said with a little annoyance in his voice "ok so when does school start?" Naruto asked "in ten minutes though you will have to spar against the current top rookie and the Jonin who will be taking teams will be there to" Iruka said to the red head "and the students have already been informed that you are coming they just don't know your name yet" Jiraiya said with a laugh "so I think we should get going ok Naruto" Iruka said "sure I wonder if I should summon her…nah" Naruto said before the two left.

Ten minutes later Iruka walked into the class room which as soon as he entered it became really quiet "as I told you yesterday we are getting a new student so I will introduce Naruto Ryuzuka" as he said the last name everyone was surprised because they were all told that the Ryuzuka clan was wiped out after the kyuubi's attack but kiba was surprised that his childhood friend was part of the other animal clan as the door opened and Naruto walked in and noticed every one was staring at him and said "what?" after a moment Iruka continued "now if everyone will come outside to the sparring grounds we can have Naruto and Sasuke spar" when he said that everyone perked up because they were going to be able to watch the top rookie fight and hopefully get his $$ kicked.

When the class got out side the students that weren't fighting sat down while Naruto and Sasuke walked on to the sparing ground where Sasuke called out "yo dobe take off that headband I don't need a handicap" when Naruto began to laugh Sasuke got pissed off "what's so funny?" he asked "what's so funny your idiocy is what you Uchiha's all think your so smart but if you want to see what's under my headband so much ok" Naruto said before pulling up his headband shoeing a diagonal scar across his eye and opening it to a empty eye socket shocking not only the gennin (except kiba who already knew) but also the Junín who had come to watch "I wear this headband to hide the empty eye socket." Naruto said pulling the headband over his eye socket "you know I won't even need my dragon partner for this one" Naruto said as ryya took off landing on Iruka's shoulder _'don't loose to this asshole' _she said through their mental link _'don't worry'_ he replied.

(First ever fight scene)

"Naruto Ryuzuka vs. Sasuke Uchiha Begin!" Iruka called out as Naruto and Sasuke got in to there fighting stances Sasuke's was the Uchiha clan's own taijustu (don't know what is looks like or is called and don't care) style and Naruto's was the ryuzuka clan's style the dragons claw (translation or what ever you call it please) they stood there for a minute doing nothing before Naruto charged at the Uchiha and barely missing him as Sasuke tried to hit him with a roundhouse kick Naruto grabbed his leg to the other side of the fighting area .

(Gennin sidelines)

As the fight progressed the students could only watch in awe as the two kids fought until kiba called out "you know Naruto is holding back" witch was followed by "what are you talking about he's barely holding his own against Sasuke" yelled two girls one with pink hair and one with blond then a boy wearing a trench coat spoke "kiba for once is right (put pissed off dog boy here) my bugs tell me he has seals on that increase the gravity of the user and also weights along with a jounnin level chakra supply" at that last part every one was surprised before going back to watching the match.

(FIGHT)

Sasuke had just launched a Gokakyu no Jutsus at Naruto who countered with a Karyu Endan and then used Kage bushin to create 10 clones when he noticed Sasuke's eyes had changed they were now red with one black tome "now ryuzuka you will loose now that I have unlocked the sharingan" he said with a smirk "ahh the sharingan able to copy any Justu and taijustu well I'm honored to finally fight against it but it just means I will have to activate my blood limit" he said closing his eye and reopening it the sclera was now blood red the iris was now black with three gold blade like tomes and his pupil was now gold "your sharingan against my onigan my onigan allows me to copy justu and Genjustu along with being able to use any justu I know with out any handseals so mine is better" he finished with a smirk "and I still have two more levels to go before it's complete." He stated looking at the shocked Uchiha.

(Jounnin sidelines)

All The jounnin were impressed with the ex-vessel's abilities all the only one there was kakashi aka the lazy cat ninja "how is that boy so good?" asked a red eyed woman named Kurenai Yuhi "I heard he trained with Jiraiya for five years" said a brown haired man with a cigarette named Asuma "who cares he's cute" said a purple haired woman warring a overcoat and a fishnet shirt causing named Anko all the other jounnin to look at her "you do know he is ten years younger than you right?" asked her friend Kurenai "so?" was all she said before she licked her lips (looks like Orochimaru influenced her more than we thought).

(Back to the fight)

Sasuke had just gotten out of his initial shock and said "nothing is better than the sharingan" Naruto just shook his head before the clones around him dispelled when Sasuke saw this he smirked until a clone kicked him in the side "Ry" the clone yelled another one kicked him in the other side "u" the clone yelled as another one kicked him in the back "zu" it yelled as one kicked him in the jaw sending him flying as it yelled "ka" the original vanished and appeared above Sasuke with a sphere in his hand and called out "Naruto rasengan redan" as he slammed it in to him sending him face first in to the ground knocking him out "winner Naruto ryuzuka." Iruka called out before he heard laughing as he looked around he saw Naruto poking Sasuke with a stick and let out a few chuckles himself "Naruto you just got the top spot" now everyone lets go back inside Naruto was now almost inside when he heard a voice from behind him "if I'm not mistaken when you left your name was Uzumaki wasn't it?" Naruto just chuckled and said "yes it was and you haven't changed at all dog-bait" as he walked inside


	3. onigan info

This page isn't going to be a page but to under stand what will happen you will need to read this I meant to put it on the last chapter sorry

**NAME: Ultima Onigan **

**CLAN: Kazama**

**INFO: **There was once a rumor at the time of the Shodai Hokages death about the way Madara Uchiha obtained the Mangenkyo Sharingan because it was well known that he and the kazama clan head were best friends his name was Kazama Hiro who died shortly before the fight but all those who wanted to go to his funeral weren't allowed in most thought that the clan didn't want to see what had become of the beloved clan head but the clan didn't want the people to see the ultimate form of the Onigan which they have kept secret ever since but they didn't know what caused it some believed that it was the emotional pain that came with being betrayed by your closest friend others in the clan believed it came from the severe wound that he had suffered.

When the onigan transformed the pupil shrunk and a white circle surrounded it with what looked like a sideways incomplete infinity loop with two red horns at the top it looks like there is a shrunken at the bottom there is what looks like spike and beneath the iris is another spine at the top on either side of the infinity mark is what looks like two tentacle like things (best way to describe them) and holding the horn are two pedestals


	4. Chapter 3

Hey does any one know if Rin is an inuzuka

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Summoning talking"**

**'Summoning thinking'**

_**Justu**_

_'Mind connection talking'_

I don't own Naruto or any crossovers if I did I would be a old man living in my companies basement

**Bloody shadow dragon**

**Chapter 3**

It has been six months since Naruto had got back and he had meet up with kiba and his few friends Shino a really quiet boy and Hinata a shy girl who usually stays in the back round at the moment he had a bet with kiba that he could get Shino to laugh before they became gennin at the moment he was losing the bet he was on the way to training ground 3 with ryya on his shoulder to meet up with kiba and his sister who had gotten the day off "yo kiba, hana" he called as he got close to the restaurant they heard and waved hana was now two feet taller than him she wore a Chunin jacket her eyes had bean to become slits and heaven, hell and earth weren't with her and kiba had akamaru.

"Hey naru-kun" hana said to him "hey idiot" kiba said to him before getting hit in the back of the head by hana "so naru how you been" she said "good you?" he asked her when she noticed ryya "umm naru you do realize there is a winged lizard on your head" she asked him causing kiba to snicker and ryya to snort a small flame "I'm guessing kiba didn't tell you that I found out about my parents" he said "you know who they are" she asked him "yha my mother was Kikyo Ryuzuka" he said surprising hana "you mean the bloody priestess!?" she asked and he shook his head causing the female inuzuka to faint "umm what the hell happened?" asked kiba and Naruto at the same time both staring at the fainted girl while her animal partners all had sweat drops growing on the back if their heads.

1 minute later hana woke up "what happened?" she asked "well I told you who my parents were and you fainted" came Naruto's voice from behind "oh yha wait if your mom was a ryuzuka then this must be a dragon right?" she said Naruto nodded "oops sorry so what is her name?" she said scratching under ryya's chin "he name is ryya" Naruto said as ryya began to make a purring sound "uh I didn't know dragon could purr" hana said "that makes two of us" Naruto said in shock _"so dragons can purr to I just don't most of the time" the young dragon said_ "yha what ever ryya" he said "huh who are you talking to?" hana asked "oh unlike dogs who talk to their partners with barks dragons can talk to anyone with their mind" he said "nice" hana said "can you wake my brother up with it?" she asked "sure we could if he had a mind to communicate with" he said then they both started to laugh.

_"hey Naruto" the young dragon said __"what?" he responded "why don't you ask her about what you kept talking to me about?" she said "why" he said "because I know you want to" she told him "fine I'll ask her" he told the female dragon_ Naruto looked away and said "umm hana" she then turned to him and said "yha what is it naru-kun" she said "umm before I left" he began "what before you left" hana interrupted "umm-"he started as hana interrupted him again "just spit it out already" she told him "before you left why did you give me that kiss" he asked with a blush causing hana to blush also "w-what brought that up" she asked "it keeps bothering me for why you did that" Naruto said "oh" she said with a blush "umm I did it because" she began just before kiba sat up "my perverted senses are tingling" he said and ran off leaving a crying akamaru thinking 'well that ruined the mood' and watching them heaven, hell and earth all had sweat drops on the back of there heads and thinking about how they were going to tell Tsume that kiba messed up their plans before they left back with hana and Naruto "umm hana so what were you going to say?" he asked "oh yha I did that because I….. I umm …I like you" she said before running off and if Naruto wasn't in shock he would have noticed ryya and akamaru doing a high five with fox like grins before akamaru ran off to find kiba "oh" he said as he came out of his shock and noticed the time and ran home.

The next day Naruto was hurrying to the academy for the gennin exam and he had just made it when Iruka came in "ok class today is the gennin exams when I call your name come in to the back room and create a bushin to pass first…" five minutes later "Naruto come back here" came Iruka's voice as Naruto got up and went into the back room "ok Naruto create a bushin" he said "can we do any type of bushin?" Naruto asked causing Iruka to smirk "sure" he answered and Naruto did the ram seal and called out "**kage bushin no justu****" **and two clones of Naruto appeared beside the original "you pass" Iruka said tossing Naruto a headband (other name please) and he left the room and went into the hallway to replace the headband over his eye with his new leaf one when he got out there he changed it and activated his onigan and noticed he could see through walls he smirked and said "level 4" and walked back inside deactivating it.

Ok so how did you like it please read and review oh and I have two new ideas for a story ill put the summaries here and you choose which one you want ill put the updates on my profile

**Darkness of the heart **– the ninja villages have been taken over by vampire clans the only leaf ninja left human is Naruto but when he makes his escape he isn't entirely human he has control over pure darkness oh and did I forget to mention that vampires can walk during the day as well. Naruto kingdom hearts cross vampire style

**Journey of the heart**- after Naruto brings Sasuke back everything returns to normal well until creatures made of pure darkness attack and destroy Konoha sending the rookie nine to a unknown land where they must find their way home with the help of their new friends but can they save Naruto from the darkness that he says can return Hinata's heart. Naruto x kingdom hearts cross over


	5. Chapter 4

Hey does any one know if Rin is an inuzuka

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Summoning talking"**

**'Summoning thinking'**

_**Justu**_

_'Mind connection talking'_

I don't own Naruto or any crossovers if I did I would be a old man living in my companies basement

**Bloody shadow dragon**

**Chapter 4**

The gennin exams had just ended and everyone had graduated as Iruka came out "ok everyone come back tomorrow to find out who your teams are" Iruka said as the new gennin left "ohh boy are those kids going to have a hard time with there sensei's" Iruka said to no one as he sat down at his desk.

'I wonder who my new sensei is going to be I hope he isn't the other one eye' Naruto thought hoping it won't be kakashi.

"Hey Naruto" came a familiar voice from behind as he looked he saw kiba who was being followed by Hinata and Shino.

"Hey guys" he said to them as they got closer "so what are you guys up to?" he asked

"Were on are way to the bar-b-Q hut to celebrate becoming Gennin" kiba said as he got there "oh Naruto who do you want on your team?"

"Anyone but pink hair and Sausgay" he said causing every one to chuckle "but I'm hoping not to get Kakashi Hatake as a sensei" he told them

"Why I heard he was once an ANBU captain" Shino said to him puzzled

"Yha he was but he is notorious for being three hours late" Naruto explained causing the same thought go through everyone's head 'how dose he know that?'

"How do you know?" kiba asked Naruto as everyone agreed

"I traveled around and trained with Jiraiya so I not only have information on every jounnin but also Blackmail on them as well" he said with a sinister grin causing everyone to be come afraid of him until they clued in on the first part of what he said

"You were trained by one of the legendary three!!" they all said at the same time

"Yha the one who calls himself a super pervert" he said like it was no big deal "I mean all he taught me were my clan justu and a few of my _father's_ justu" he said with venom in his voice

"Speaking of which who is your father?" Shino asked Naruto who just looked away

"I don't want to talk about it" he said with sadness in his voice

"W-why not?" Hinata asked concerned for her friend

"I just don't ok" he said getting mad scaring the girl

"Why did you do that she just asked a question" kiba demanded

"Sorry I just don't really like my father" he said turning around with sadness in his voice and walking away

"Hinata are you ok I have never seen him act like that before" kiba said to her

"Y-yha I'm ok I just didn't expect him to a-act like that" she told him

"I think we might have hit a nerve when we asked him about his father" Shino said to them

"Yha no duh I think we figured that out" kiba shot back at his friend

"What I mean is when he said he doesn't like his father I think he actually hates his father" Shino said surprising kiba

"Naruto hate someone that's kind of hard to believe" kiba said in disbelief

"That's what it looked like to me" Shino said

"Whatever lets go celebrate" kiba said pulling an emotional 360 causing Shino to raise an eyebrow as they walked away

5 minutes earlier

"Sorry I just don't really like my father" he said turning around with sadness in his voice and walking away

He turned the corner and began to run as he though to him self 'like who am I kidding I hate that man" as he entered the forest around the town

'Why why couldn't he just take the thirds offer and let him do the sealing' he asked him self as he stopped at a clearing

'Why did it have to be me?' he asked himself as he began to cry when he got pulled into his mind

In Naruto's Mindscape he was standing in front of a giant fox that looked like it was made of fire

"Oh hi kyuu-chan" he said to the fox who just smiled "why are you here?"

"Just checking on a old friend" she told him and he laughed

"If anyone here is old it's you" he said back

"So what got you upset?" she asked

"Don't you have your own life to mess with? And how are you inside my mind!!" he asked the giant fox

"Yes but your life is so much funnier and I'm in you mindscape because of the last point of the seal remember" Kyuubi told him as he scratched his head showing he forgot

"You forget that I can only break the last point in three years" he told the fox "now can I go now?"

"Ok I'll see you in three years or when you summon me" she said as every thing began to fad and he found him self outside as he looked around he noticed it was getting dark and ran home before it got to dark and ryya tried to find him

At the inuzuka house Tsume was preparing dinner as kiba came in "hey mom how you doing" he said smelling what was cooking

"I'm fine dear how was your day" Tsume asked from the kitchen in a cheery voice

"Ok mom you're scaring me what's been up with you for the last few days" he asked his mom who remembered the day one of her match making plans between hana and Naruto

"Oh nothing is it wrong to be happy" she asked with an evil grin

"No" kiba said getting creped out by his mother

"So did you pass the gennin exam today?" she asked him again

"Hell yha of course I did me Hinata and Shino went to the bar-b-q hut to celebrate" he told his mom who looked curious

"What about Naruto?" Tsume asked kiba who looked confused

"We tried but when we asked him who his father was he got angry and left Shino thinks it's because he hates his father but Naruto never hates people it's just not right" kiba said surprising his mother

"I agree Naruto hating someone is not heard of but it could happen every one hates someone in there life" Tsume said as she heard the door close

"Hey mom I'm home" came the voice of hana from the hallway

"Good suppers almost ready" she called back while thinking 'why does Naruto hate his father?'

End chapter

Ok chapter four up and its not just going to be naru/hana I'm putting Naruto with another girl but you'll have to wait until after the chunnin exams to find out who she is but let's just say her and hana will fight like cats and dogs and hinata won't be paired with kiba or shino but trust me it will be a surprise and Please answer the question at the top and I'm takeing down the poll not enough people voted so sorry


	6. Chapter 5

Hey to anyone who thinks Naruto's blood limit is overpowered think about the overuse penalty Naruto dose not want to become a demon so he won't overuse it

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Summoning talking"**

**'Summoning thinking'**

_**Justu**_

_'Mind connection talking'_

I don't own Naruto or any crossovers if I did I would be a old man living in my companies basement

**Bloody shadow dragon**

**Chapter 5**

It was the day of that they were to be selected Naruto with ryya on his shoulder were running late _'I told you we should have bought an alarm clock but no you just had to try and wake up on time by you're self have I ever told you how much of an idiot you are?" ryya asked him 'ok I get it buy an alarm clock after we find out who our team is' _Naruto told the young dragon entering the class room "I'm here" he said completely out of breath heading towards his usual seat "yo" Naruto said to kiba "hey Ryu" kiba said to him "Inu" Naruto said back as Iruka came into the room "ok sit down and shut up!" Iruka yelled with killing intent pouring out scaring all gennin except Naruto who because of his past was he was immune "I will now tell you you're teams and jounnin instructor's are now team 1…" he said Naruto barely paying attention "team seven Naruto Ryuzuka (Naruto starting to pay attention) Sakura Haruno (Naruto's head hits his desk) Sasuke Uchiha" at this point both Sasuke and Naruto stood up and asked at the same time "can I go kill myself" earning them a shocked stare from the entire class and teacher along with a fainting Sakura "HELL NO!!!"Iruka yelled out scaring the two back into there seats "now where was I oh yes jounnin instructor Kakashi Hatake" Naruto put his hand up and asked "why are the top two people in this class on the same team?" casing Iruka to think "umm because the hokage said so?" he said uncertain "ok team 8 Hinata Hyuga, kiba inuzuka and Shino Aburame jounnin instructor Kurenai Yuhi team 9 is still in circulation from last year team 10 Choji Akimichi Shikamaru Nara and Ino Yamanaka jounnin instructor Asuma Sarutobi "he said without interruptions.

After three hours only team seven was left waiting for there jounnin "WHERE IS THAT BASTARD!!" Sakura yelled making Naruto wince who was polishing his sword which the hilt was a Rapier based design that looked like the head of a dragon with two gems for eyes the blade itself looks like a cross between a scimitar and a broadsword with the design of two dragon's fighting along with small incisions along the blade so it can extend it's name the Dragon's chain type chain blade (like valentines from soul caliber) "just shut up pinky… hey pinky where's the brain?" he said pissing her off just as the door opened to reveal Kakashi Hatake "yo" he said as something hit the floor right below kakashi he looked down and saw a blade with a chain made out of chakra right at his feet he followed it back to it's owner ant it was Naruto who had a psychotic smile on his face and said "be late again and I will make it so you don't have the right to call you're self a man" which got kakashi scared which showed in his next sentence "scared. Roof. Now." He said before vanishing in a whirlwind of leaf's "nice going dobe" Sasuke said turning to continue his insult but Naruto was already gone he then got up and left.

When kakashi got up to the roof he saw Naruto already there "H-hello" he said barely keeping his cool around the boy who threatened to remove his manhood "hi sensei" he said in a cheery tone "how did you get up here so fast?" kakashi asked "the me inside was just a kage bushin It was just a fluke that I came to the place that we were going to meet" he said 'I was threatened by a bushin' he thought as Sakura and Sasuke both arrived "oh hi pinky hi stick up the ass" he said pissing both of them off "ook let's start with introductions" kakashi said saving him from having an all out brawl on his hands "why don't you start first sensei" Sakura asked "ok my name is Kakashi Hatake likes are my book dislike anyone who dislikes my book dreams for the future ..? I don't have many hobbies" he said to the gennin "you next pinky" Sakura was now getting pissed off but tried not to show it "my name is Sakura Haruno my likes are (blushes) my dislikes are (looks at Naruto) my dreams for the future are (one again blushes) and I don't have any hobbies" Sakura said "you next sunshine" he said pointing at Sasuke "my name is Sasuke I don't have many likes I dislike a lot including fan girls my dream no my ambition is to kill a certain man" Sasuke said "you next dragon boy" he said pointing at Naruto "my name is Naruto Ryuzuka my likes are my friends RAMEN ryya and my dislikes are a certain book my father (Kakashi's eye widened here) Fan Girls my hobbies are you don't want to know my dream ask and die" he said clutching his sword at the end with a psychotic look scaring everyone shitless "ok everyone meet at the hokage monument tomorrow at seven" he said before popping out of existence in a cloud of smoke and Naruto jumped off the edge of the roof and headed towards the general store.

Now on the way home from the general store he was half way there when he literally bumped into hana "oh sorry about that hana" he said getting up "it's alright Naruto but what's the hurry?" she asked "I'm trying to get home to set up a new alarm clock" he said with a smile "that doesn't seem very important" hana said "it does when you have a persistent dragon nagging you because you were almost late for some thing but you're sensei was three hours late" he said with venom in his voice "ahh you got kakashi eh?" she asked "yha but I don't think he'll be late again if he want's to stay a man" Naruto said with a evil laugh "ok I get it" she said with a nervous laugh "well I'll see you later then" she said "yha bye" he said running off trying to hide a blush _"why don't you ask her if she meant what she said a few days ago?" ryya asked "because if she did I would have to tell her about the kyuubi and she might think I'm a monster" Naruto told the young dragon __"dumb boy you know nothing about women" ryya said to him which seemed pretty ironic to him considering he lived with a super-pervert for the past five years "and I don't mean __Jiraiya__'s logic" she said sensing his thoughts "but still I don't want to loose the few friends I have__"__he said "but if she meant it she won't care" ryya told him with annoyance in her voice "(sigh) ok I'll think about it" he told her __"good" was the reply_

The next day the hokage monument 8:00 the members of team seven were waiting for there sensei who was an hour late "WHERE IS HE!!" Sakura yelled making both Sasuke and Naruto want to kill her and wonder how she made it through the academy when kakashi appeared "YOU"RE LATE!!!" Sakura once again yelled "yha well I slept in" he said with a chuckle "well anyway the real gennin test begins" he said confusing both Sasuke and Sakura "but sensei we passed the gennin exam" Sakura said "yes but out of the ones that passed only 9 gennin will be able to actually become gennin" the Cyclops said shocking two of the gennin "and this test only has a 33 pass rate" he continued "all you have to do is get these two bells from me" he said holding up two bells "but sensei there are three of us" Sakura stated "exactly so that means that one of you will fail and get sent back to the academy" he said "you have until noon begin" as he said that Sakura and Sasuke both vanished into hiding while Naruto just stood there "umm you do know the test has begun don't you" kakashi said "yes but my team mates are a Uchiha who doesn't work with any one and a Sasuke obsessed fan girl and besides I'm the only one here that can beat you in a head on attack but this test is about teamwork" Naruto said "so you figured it out so what are you going to do" kakashi asked "easy something you would never expect" Naruto said causing kakashi to go into a fighting stance (you guys are going to kill me for this one) "can I have the bells please?" he asked holding out his hand causing Sakura and Sasuke to face plant "hmm.. Ok" kakashi said throwing the bells over to Naruto.

Sakura and Sasuke both appeared yelling "WHAT THE FUCK!!" kakashi just scratched the back of his head and said "he said he would do something I would never expect and I never expected that" kakashi said with a laugh "so Naruto who else is going to pass?" kakashi asked "well if the test was like that I would say neither but in this case" he said throwing the two bells to the other two "you do know you fail right dobe" Sasuke said with a smirk "actually Sasuke because of him you three pass" kakashi said confusing Sasuke "the test wasn't about the bells but about team work" Naruto said causing Sasuke to scowl "as of today team 7 is official we begin missions tomorrow" kakashi said as he vanished in a cloud of smoke "oh well look's like I'm stuck with the idiots" Naruto said walking away infuriating Sasuke who almost took it out on Sakura if were not for the fact that kakashi appeared to stop him "**Konoha secret taijustu 100****0**** years of death****" ** he then stuck two chakra powered fingers up Sasuke's ass and fired him like a missile .

Naruto was currently walking around town when he met up with hana once again "oh hi Naruto-kun" hana said "hi Hana-Chan" Naruto said "shouldn't you be trying to pass Kakashi's test?" she asked" already passed" Naruto replied "What kakashi actually passed a team how did you do it?" she asked "I asked him to give me the bells" Naruto said proudly "you're kidding right?" Hana asked "nope" he replied causing Hana's jaw to drop before bursting out laughing "we'll you wouldn't be the most unpredictable person in the village now would you if you couldn't do that" she said to a smiling Naruto "yeah…. Umm how did we end up here?" Naruto asked looking around and seeing that they were at the hokage monument "I don't know but I have a feeling my mom had something to do with it" she said.

Across town Tsume inuzuka sneezed "hmm Hana must be talking about me" she said with an evil smirk "my plan must be coming together" she then laughed …manically.

"Well Hana there was something I wanted to ask you about a few days ago" Naruto said "what about a few days ago?" Hana asked hoping that it wasn't going where she thought it was "when you said that stuff about liking me did you mean it?" he asked "umm why?" she asked back "ryya has been nagging at me to asked and I have been curious" he said walking towards the edge of the monument "ahh" Hana said "yeah I did mean what I said that day" Hana said "really?" Naruto asked "yha" Hana said "because I like you too" Naruto said not looking at her and stopping halfway towards the edge of the monument "really?" Hana asked like it was some kind of cruel joke "really but there is something I need to tell you" he said "what?" she asked "12 years ago when the kyuubi attacked my father wasn't able to kill it" he said "you're father but then that would make you the son of the fourth hokage" Hana said surprised "yha but no human can kill a demon lord at full power humans can only kill demon lords if there injured so the my father used a forbidden sealing technique to seal it in his son" Naruto said shocking Hana "what?" Hana said "yha he wanted me to be seen as a hero but instead they ended up cutting out my eye" he said "oh Naruto-kun" Hana said walking up behind him "but the thing people don't know is that she had a berserker seal placed on her" he said "but during the time I found a way to unseal the kyuubi with out dying nut it involved me getting a second set of chakra coils filled with her chakra and no I'm not a half demon" he finished thinking that she would call him a monster but instead she hugged him "you honestly think that would matter" she said surprising Naruto "I would care about you the same weather you were a demon or not" she told him "thank you" was all he could say.

End chapter

Finally sorry for the late update but I had some trouble thinking about what to write and for those who want to know why Sasuke hasn't said anything yet I'll tell you I. Hate. Him. And no I won't be putting any lemons in this


	7. Chapter 6

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Summoning talking"**

**'Summoning thinking'**

_**Justu**_

_'Mind connection talking'_

I don't own Naruto or any crossovers if I did I would be having bioengineered monkey write this hey maybe I could get my sister to do this she's a monkey

**Bloody shadow dragon**

**Chapter 6**

It has been three month's since Hana told Naruto her feeling's for him and since then they had gotten closer and the entire village had learned about it and when Tsume heard about the two she went to a bar and drank enough that she almost got into bed with Jiraiya right before she went into a drunken rage he ended up with more broken bones than when he got caught peeping at the bath house but this time he didn't get to see anything but one sever beating and when kiba heard about it well it was because of Naruto's razor-sharp mind that he didn't get a major beat down

_Flash back_

_Naruto was sitting watching TV in his house when he heard a knock at the door when he opened the door he was thrown back by a pissed off kiba "Naruto why the fuck are you dating my sister" he yelled out_

_"__B__ecause she said she like me…and she's hot" the one thing you don't say to a overprotective brother_

_"OH you're so dead" he called jumping at him Naruto barely had enough time to get on to the roof before the attack hit_

_"Kiba calm down can't we talk this out like the reasonable ninja we are?" Naruto said before finding the irony in it (meaning kiba was acting like a reasonable ninja)_

_"Sure when you're a cripple" kiba said trying to attack Naruto again but easily dogged_

_"Hey come on she was the one who asked if I wanted to go out in the first place" Naruto said only pissing kiba off more _

_"Die foo" kiba said (who is he Mr.T?)_

_"Calm down kiba you wouldn't want Hana to nurture you now would you" Naruto said instantly calming kiba down_

_"__N__o" kiba said in a tiny voice putting his hands over his manhood_

_"Ok good now lie down and tell me about you're childhood" Naruto said sounding like a therapist_

_"Hell no" kiba said casting a evil look at Naruto "I can still kill you"_

_"Ok so why were you trying to kill me for dating you're sister?" Naruto asked_

_"Because you're like a brother to me and it seems kind of weird to have you're brother and sister dating" kiba said_

_"But I'm not you're brother now am I" Naruto said _

_"So... fine but hurt her and I'll kill you" kiba said leaving_

_"Ok good now I can watch TV" Naruto said before seeing what kiba had done "HEY YOU STILL NEED TO PAY FOR THE DAMAGES YOU DAM IDIOT!" Naruto yelled out_

_End flashback_

He eventually got kiba to pay for the damages he had done and Naruto was now sitting in front of his new TV when he heard a knock at the door when he opened the door he got yanked back in by kiba "hey what now kiba" Naruto asked

"I just found something out about two of our team mates" kiba said letting Naruto go

"What about them?" Naruto asked

"Well you remember Hinata" kiba said

"You mean that cute Hyuga on you're team" Naruto said getting a twitch from kiba

"Yes well she's dating someone on you're team" kiba said surprising Naruto

"What she's dating Sasuke!?" Naruto almost yelled

"I whish then I would have a chance at winning her over" he said

"Then who?" Naruto asked

"I'll show you here" kiba said pulling out a photo and putting it on the table when Naruto looked at it, it was of Hinata making out with Sakura with one of her hand up Sakura's shirt and one of Sakura's hands down Hinata's pants needless to say Naruto was shot back across the room by a large nose bleed

"S-she's a lesbian" Naruto said in a daze

"Yeah I almost had the same reaction when I saw it" kiba said "I have more of when they fully went at it" he now had a nose bleed

"Sweet" Naruto said in a calm voice

"It's not sweet the only other girl that graduated with us would be Ino and there is o way in hell I'm going out with that stick" kiba said

"hey I'm sure you'll find some one" Naruto said patting kiba's back "and besides maybe like me you can go for some one older like maybe that Anko Hana is friends with"

"Yeah well see you later Naruto" kiba said leaving in a saddened manner

"Well at least he didn't break anything this time" Naruto said happy before turning around and seeing that his new TV was broken again "KIBA GET BACK HERE" but kiba was already gone

**Next morning**

Team seven had just brought in the fire lords cat for the unknown time "ok now you can either take the inuzuka dogs for a walk, help with the Yamanaka family with their flower displays or..." saritobi was cut off

"HELL NO OLD MAN" Naruto shouted out "the last time I checked I was trained by a freaking sennin and not for missions that academy students could do" even though Sasuke was angry that Naruto was trained by one of the legendary three he figured Naruto had a point ad Sakura well let's find out what was going through her head 'hmm I wonder how me and hina-chan are going to tell her father about us I hear he's pretty strict' (nose bleed)

"Naruto these missions are put in order so you can get the experience you need…" Iruka began another boring speech that all but Naruto listened to "now Naruto do you understand" Iruka finished but only received snoring from our favorite red head "WAKE UP!!" he yelled

"Huh what sorry were you lecturing me" Naruto said in a tired way causing saritobi to laugh

"Iruka even though we have the mission order Naruto still has a point and I think these D-class missions are just wearing on his patience so here I'll give them a C-class mission You can come in now" saritobi said as a old man walked in he had the look and the smell of a drunk he took a look at team seven and said

"You're having kids protect me I need protection not a bunch of kids who look like they should be in a freak show" he said pointing at Sasuke "you look like you would kill you're best friend for power (ironic ain't it?)" he then pointed at Sakura "you look like a lesbian slut" she didn't even hear he then pointed at Naruto "you.. You're the only normal one here" he said before seeing ryya "never mind"

"Please Tazuna trust me they will be alright for this mission" saritobi said seeing the look in Naruto's eye which said that he was going to kill Tazuna if he didn't have anything to blow up soon

"Fine you brats are to protect me until I finish building my bridge" Tazuna said 'I whish I hadn't lied'

"Ok team meet at the main gate in one hour" kakashi said before popping out of existence along with Naruto

"THEY BOTH SENT BUSHINS I'M GOING TO KILL THEM" screamed Sakura now coming out of tunnel mode holding a large hammer making everyone sweat drop and wonder where she got the hammer

Three hours later kakashi got to the main gate "YOU'RE LATE" Sakura yelled hitting him with the large hammer slamming his head into a tree

"Hey why did you do that?" kakashi asked getting up from the ground "for being late" Sakura answered rudely

"What's wrong Sakura upset you don't get to bang you're girlfriend for the next few weeks" Naruto said getting Sakura to blush causing kakashi and Tazuna to giggle perversely while Sasuke passed out from a nose bleed and Naruto well he decided to start his own book and he was determined to have it better than Jiraiya's so he pulled out a note book and started to write down notes

**END CHAPTER**

HAHAHAHA A PERVERTED Naruto MUHAHAHAHAHA WHAT NEXT IBIKI AND Anko DATEING oh well just to tell you guys the next page will have information on the Ryuzuka clan and why ryya hasn't been in battle and won't be for until after the time skip


	8. ryuzuka clan info

Do not own Naruto

**Ryuzuka clan information**

The Ryuzuka clan is like the inuzuka clan in some ways they both use beast's inuzuka dogs and Ryuzuka dragons but unlike the inuzuka who are given their dogs at birth ryuzuka are given their dragon's on their eighth birthday because a newly hatched dragon is as smart as a fully grown adult. They can only bring their dragon into battle when their dragon reaches the age of seven because that is the age their scales are strong enough to with stand almost any attack and their also the size of a small horse the dragon's are broken down into elemental categories by scale and fire color the five most common types are bluewater redfire greenwind brownearth purplelightning and the two rarest types are whitelight and blackdarkness and there are a few that have two elements they are know as the royal dragon's (Naruto's ryya is one such dragon as she is a dark and fire dragon).

The dragon color is influenced by the element of the human partner and vice versa and like the inuzuka clan they gain characteristics from their partner their hair color turns the color of their chakra element and their dragons their eyes become slanted in two directions and change color they can also become more aggressive this happens most of the time with people that have fire dragon's.

The easiest way to tell if some one is a ryuzuka is by the fact that when they jump it could almost be mistaken for flying which they made into the technique air walk they made it as a chakra control exercise but it quickly became a technique used in battle but each element has it's own techniques that they all learn in their element and those that have a royal dragon learn two (in Naruto's case it's fire and darkness) to combine them and use them in battle they have nothing like the man beast transformation.

But during the kyuubi's attack the Ryuzuka clan was reportedly wiped out because they were on the front lines in the attack all except Kikyo the Yondaime's wife who went into labor two weeks early and died just after naming her son Naruto who was then used as the seal for the kyuubi


	9. Chapter 7

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Summoning talking"**

**'Summoning thinking'**

_**Justu**_

_'Mind connection talking'_

I don't own Naruto or any crossovers

**Bloody shadow dragon**

**Chapter 7**

It had been three days since team 7 had left Konoha and on the second they had been attacked by two missing-ninja from Kiri and they were after Tazuna who after was forced to explain why he lied and that he didn't expect Gato would hire missing ninja to come after him but with a protest from Naruto instead of heading back they went forward heading towards the village they were passing a small lake as a heavy mist began to come in _'you should tell you're sensei that there are some strange smells nearby'_Ryya said

"Sensei I suggest that we be careful for the next little while until the mist lifts" Naruto said "what's wrong is the great Ryuzuka afraid" Sasuke said sarcastically "actually Sasuke he is right we need to be careful so we aren't ambushed" Kakashi told the avenger who just gave a grunt 'I wonder if he's stable enough to stay a ninja' thought Kakashi right as Naruto threw a kunai into a bush startling him

"Ha it's just a rabbit" Sasuke said looking at the terrified white rabbit 'white something isn't right here' was what Kakashi was thinking right before he yelled out "everyone get down now" he pulled Tazuna down just as a large zanpakutō whirled over their heads and imbedding it's self half way in a tree and then a man with bandages covering most of his body landed on it "well now it's no surprise that the demon brothers were defeated so easily" said the man

"Zabuza Momochi missing ninja from the hidden mist" Kakashi said "and you must be sharingan Kakashi" Zabuza said still standing on the sword "how about you just hand over the old man now" the missing ninja said "sorry but we have to protect him until his bridge is finished and like I would honestly just give up in the middle of a mission" Kakashi said getting a look of disbelief from the gennin "what?" he asked innocently causing Zabuza to laugh

"It looks like you're students don't agree with you on that one Kakashi" Zabuza said wiping a tear from his eye "ok but well you'll first have to fight me" Kakashi said pulling up his Hitai-ate and revealing a fully mature sharingan 'what how does he have a sharingan" Sasuke thought "so I get to see the infamous sharingan so soon I'm honoured" Zabuza said as he grabbed the handle of his blade and jumped on to the lake **"**_**Kirigakure no Jutsu**__**"**_ he said as the mist became thicker "you three stay and protect Tazuna" Kakashi told them as he went to try and fight Zabuza

"he's not an Uchiha Sasuke" Naruto said "how else can he have a sharingan" Sasuke shot back "if you didn't notice he had one sharingan eye that was permanently active" Naruto said "they say that one of his gennin team mates was one Obito Uchiha who died the first time Kakashi lead a mission as a jounnin" Naruto explained "so what does that have to do with anything" Sasuke said "well after that mission he had somehow received the sharingan" Naruto said "people believe that it was that Obito who gave him that sharingan right before he died" Naruto explained "and it was also when Kakashi began to arrive 3 hours late" he added with a laugh

"So it was given to him by a weakling then" Sasuke said "the only weakling I know is Sakura" Naruto said pissing the pink haired girl off as the fog began to clear they looked and saw that that Kakashi was in a water prison "GET OUT OF HERE" Kakashi shouted but instead of leaving Naruto ran out towards Kakashi and Zabuza "Naruto YOU'RE NO match…" he trailed off as he saw the swirling ball of chakra in his right hand 'impossible that's sensei's justu' he thought **"RASENGAN" **Naruto called out as he threw his arm forward but Zabuza not wanting to find out just what the justu does to its opponents jumped back dogging it

"and just who are you kid" Zabuza asked as Kakashi swam back to the shore and pulling the Hitai-ate back over the sharingan "my name is Naruto Ryuzuka and I'm the student of the legendary toads age Jiraiya and the idiot you just beat down was not my real teacher" Naruto said as Zabuza's eyes widened at the name Ryuzuka "I thought that all Ryuzuka's were killed" Zabuza said "all but me since I had just been born at the time of the kyuubi attack" Naruto said pulling out Ryuu-kusari (dragon's chain) and pointing it at Zabuza who looked shocked to see it

"t-that's the sword of the bloody priestess" Zabuza said astonished "yes she was my mother" Naruto said "hmm well now the student of a legend and the son of the only person to use blood for their water justu" Zabuza said "let's see how you measure up" he then retrieved his sword and went into his stance right before they heard a scream they looked towards where it came from and saw a Naruto clone kicking Sasuke in the balls "now we can fight" Naruto said with a laugh

"You know kid if you want you could join me" Zabuza said "sorry but I have a few people waiting for me to return" Naruto said and Zabuza looked almost disappointed "that's too bad you could have been a strong subordinate" Zabuza said charging Naruto with his sword swinging towards Naruto who easily blocked it "sorry but I'm not going to be a subordinate for long I'm going to become the Hokage" Naruto said pushing Zabuza back and making some one handed seals

**"yami-****Karyu ****Endan****darkness fire dragon missile)"** Naruto called out as he fired a dragon made of black fire towards Zabuza who jumped to doge "so I see you're dragon partner is one of the royal dragon's eh" Zabuza said as Naruto appeared behind him and cut through Zabuza who turned into a water clone and Zabuza appeared behind Naruto and appeared to have cut him in two before he turned into a fire bushin and from out of the water the blade in its extended form shot out of the water and circled around Zabuza's leg and threw him into the ground and ten Naruto's jumped out of the water and descended onto the helpless Zabuza who did a few seals and created a water dragon and sent it at the Naruto's who all vanished

**"black dragon blizzard"** Naruto who was to Zabuza's left called out as a black light surrounded his fist and he threw it forward and sent a dragon made of black wind which froze most of the lake and his Zabuza directly throwing him onto the now frozen lake he then got up breathing heavily as a girl not much older than Naruto wearing a hunter ninja uniform appeared in front of Zabuza "forgive me Zabuza but I couldn't put your plan in to action we must leave" the girl said

"fine boy my offer is still open for you to take" Zabuza said disappearing with the boy in a whirlwind of leafs "ok now let's head to Tazuna's house" Naruto said beginning to walk back but as he began to walk he fainted and Kakashi walked up and examined him "it's just chakra exhaustion he'll be up in a few hours" Kakashi said "well my house is just ten minutes away let's bring him there" Tazuna said leading them to his house

When Naruto woke up 3 hours later he had a splitting headache "did Jiraiya drug me again… nope the place is still in one piece" Naruto said remembering the time Jiraiya drugged him to try and get him with a girl long story short it didn't work thanks to one little dragon _"well it seems that you're up" _Ryya said _''oh hello why are there four of you?" _Naruto asked dizzy _"because you fought with a special jounnin and wasted too much chakra" _Ryya said _"oh ok where are we?" _ Naruto asked

_"Tazuna's house and you should get some sleep it's night"_ Ryya said acting like a mother _"what are you my mom" _Naruto said _"no but at the moment I'm close enough you're sensei told me to make sure that when you woke up you were to go to sleep"_ Ryya said _"I'm going to kick his ass for this actually I'm going to burn his precious books" _ Naruto said with a evil smile _"well get to sleep" _ Ryya said _"fine" _Naruto said laying back down and closing his eye to go back to sleep

**End chapter**

Will Naruto take Zabuza's offer and leave the village? will Sasuke murder Sakura? Will Sakura rape Sasuke in his sleep? (lol) and what happened when Jiraiya drugged Naruto? Find out to all but the murder and maybe the rape later on in the story


	10. autor note

Sorry about this but I came up with an idea and I will be putting up a poll on my profile it's for you to decide should I continue writing this one rewrite it or should I start a new one similar to this one so until the poll is over I will be putting this story on hold SORRY!!!!


	11. fiction challenge

hey everyone sorry but this isn't a new chapter infact it's a challenge to every naruto hana fiction writer but instead of a love paring it's that during the kyuubi attack she was put into acoma and woke up after naruto got back from the reterival mission and goes with naruto and jiraiya on the trainning trip but to tell naruto that she's his mother. i would write it but i just can think of a way to put it. so I DARE ANYONE WHO HAS THE GUTS TO WRITE IT TO WRIE IT OR ARE YOU ALL CHIKENS and if you E-mail me the name of the fic i'll put it on myu profile so GOOD LUCK WRITERS 


	12. Chapter 8

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Summoning talking"**

**'Summoning thinking'**

_**Justu**_

_'Mind connection talking'_

I don't own Naruto or any crossovers

**Bloody shadow dragon**

**Chapter 8**

Naruto awoke the next morning and went down stairs "hey" Naruto said when he say his sensei "you know you could have gotten killed yesterday" Kakashi said "but I didn't now did I in fact I almost beat him" Naruto said triumphantly "yes and if that hunter ninja didn't arrive you would be dead right now" Kakashi said

"You're just pissed I did better than you could" Naruto shot back at him which earned a grumble from Kakashi and got Naruto smiling "Well it's nice to see that everyone's alright" came the drowsy voice of Tazuna "Hey old man" Naruto said waving at Tazuna who just gave a grunt before taking another gulp of his sake

"Hey Kakashi is it just me or shouldn't we be training for when Zabuza and that hunter ninja return" Naruto asked "And why should we do that you afraid?" Sasuke asked with arrogance in his voice "No I almost lost against one so you would get your ass kicked in half the time Kakashi did by one not to mention two" Naruto said with a laugh

"SHUT UP YOU BAKA SASUKE IS BETTER THAN YOU'LLL EVER BE AND HE'S THE STRONGEST YOU ONLY BEAT HIM BY A FLUKE" Sakura yelled out "Whatever you lesbian" Naruto asked getting a large blush to cover her face

"Well anyway Naruto's right you need to train only me and Naruto would be able to fight Zabuza and that girl" Kakashi said getting a scowl from Sasuke "so let's go" he then left the house with the three following behind him he lead them deep into the surrounding forest

"Ok now all you have to do is climb the tree" Kakashi said getting a confused look from Sakura and Sasuke (Naruto has already done this) "Umm sensei how does this help us?" Sakura asked clearly not understanding what he meant "Ok let me rephrase that you have to climb it without using your hands" he said with an upside down eye smile when Sakura's mouth hit the floor

"WHAT BUT HOW THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!!!" Sakura yelled at the copy cat "Ok I'll show you what to do though I believe Naruto has already done this" Kakashi said receiving a nod room Naruto and seeing Sasuke glare at him he made a hand sign and stared walking up the closest tree surprising the two idiots (aka sakusasu)

"All you need to do is channel a set amount of chakra to your feet and then place your foot on the tree and then walk up" said Naruto getting a growl from Sasuke "Well since you do already know what to do you will be the first one to guard Tazuna and later I would like to talk to you in private later" Kakashi said jumping off the tree receiving a nod from Naruto who was now heading back towards the house to bring Tazuna to the bridge.

The following two days went by without incident Naruto met tsunami Tazuna's daughter and Inari tsunami's son and heard the story about his step-father everything was going fine until dinner of the third night everyone was quietly eating their supper when Inari burst out "WHY ARE YOU ALL TRYING SO HARD?! NO MATTER HOW HARD YOU TRAIN YOU'RE STILL NO MATCH FOR GATO'S MEN WHEN FACEING THE STRONG THE WEAK JUST END UP GETTING KILLED" everything was silent for a few seconds until Naruto finally said

"Whatever kid I'm nothing like you" he didn't even stop eating

"I'D HATE TO BE LIKE YOU YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT THIS VILLAGE YET YOU'RE BEING SO NOSY!!" Inari yelled at Naruto who didn't even flinch "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ME?! YOUR LIFE IS PARADICE COMPARED TO MINE YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW HARD LIFE CAN BE!!" this time Naruto put his bowl down and the next thing Inari knew he was pinned up against the wall looking into Naruto's empty eye socket

"YOU SEE THIS YOU LITTLE BRAT I LOST MY EYE BECAUSE OF THE HARSHNESS OF THE WORLD BUT I DIDN'T CRY WHEN IT GOT CUT OUT I JUST CONTINUED TO PUSH FORWARD I BET YOUR FATHER IS CRYING IN HIS GRAVE AT HOW PATHETIC THE VILLAGE THAT HE FOUGHT SO HARD TO PROTECT HAS BECOME I BET HE'S ASHAMED AT HOW WEAK YOU HAVE BECOME BECAUSE OF ONE DEATH ATLEAST YOU STILL HAVE YOUR MOTHER AND GRADFATHER WHO IS RISKING HIS ASS TO GO AGAINST GATO TO SAVE THIS VILLAGE BUT ME I HAVE NO ONE WAITING FOR ME WHEN I COME HOME MY LIFE IS FAR WORSE THAN YOURSE SO BEFORE YOU GO ACCUSING PEOPLE OF NOT HAVING A HARSH LIFE GET TO KNOW THEM FIRST" Naruto yelled at the boy

"NARUTO!! That's enough" Sakura said to him Naruto just threw Inari to the side before leaving the house putting his headband back over his eye and Inari ran up to his room and everyone was quiet for a few minutes until Sakura broke the silence "sensei was Naruto's life as bad as he said?" Kakashi gave a sigh

"Yes it was he even lost his eye to an… ex-ninja because before he left with Jiraiya he had fox like whisker marks on his along with the fact he was born on the same day as when his father killed kyuubi" he said surprising the two gennin still there "some of the villagers believed him to be the kyuubi reborn and tried to kill him but because of how many enemy's his mother and father had we had to keep who his parents were a secret from both him and the village so the best we could do was have a ANBU watch him most of the time until we sent him out with Jiraiya" he continued "which reminds me aren't you going to go check on him?" he asked the dragon who just gave what seemed like a laugh before laying down

"Uh sensei you said Naruto's father killed kyuubi but wasn't that the fourth?" Sakura asked getting a sigh from Kakashi

"Yes which means Naruto is the son of the fourth" Kakashi said confusing the girl

"But then why did Naruto say he didn't like his father when we were doing the introductions?" she asked

"I don't know but even if I did I wouldn't say since he would have to be the one to tell you" Kakashi said.

A few hours later Naruto could be found pummelling a rock with his chain sword from ten feet away relieving stress and remembering the conversation he had with Kakashi a few days ago when he got back from guarding Tazuna on his first watch

_Flashback_

_Kakashi had taken Naruto out to where he was training Sakura and Sasuke a few hours earlier __"so sensei what is it you wanted to talk about?" Naruto asked_

_"Well it's something that has been bothering me since the introductions" Kakashi said_

_"I already told you I'm not going to tell you my dreams" Naruto said putting his hands in a defensive position_

_"No that's not it I mean your father was my sensei and I know what he did to you __but do you hate him?" Kakashi asked__ feeling the killer intent from Naruto confirmed his suspicion_

_"Do I hate him for sealing kyuubi into me no I HATE HIM FOR LEAVING ME ALONE IN THE WORLD__" Naruto yelled at his teacher_

_"__W__hat do you mean he had no other choice when he used the justu __there was no chance" Kakashi said_

_"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO CHOICE THE THIRD SAID HE WOULD TAKE HIS PLACE YET HE STILL WENT AND DID IT BECAUSE IF HE WAS ABLE TO DEFEAT A DEMON LORD HE WOULD BE __KNOWN AS THE STRONGEST IN HISTORY AND DIDN'T GIVE A CRAP ABOUT ME!" Naruto roared at his sensei leaving him a little ticked_

_"I KNEW YOUR FATHER AND I KNOW HE WOULDN'T THINK LIKE THAT HE WAS A GREAT MAN __AND H GAVE EVERYTHING UP TO PROTECT HIS HOME!" Kakashi yelled pissing Naruto off more_

_"YES ONE KRY WORD THERE HOME HE PUT THAT POOR FUCKING EXCUSE FOR A VILLAGE INFRONT OF HIS OWN SON IF HE HAD OF CARED ABOUT ME HE WOULD STILL BE ALIVE AND I WOULD STILL HAVE TWO EYES NOT ONE BECAUSE OF THOSE FUCKING IDIOTS THAT COULDN'T GET INTO THEIR HEADS THAT I'M NOT KYUUBI!!"__ he yelled at Kakashi _

_"__Naruto I know how you feel __I've lost everyone I cared about __as well I know the pain of being alone" Kakashi said trying to calm Naruto down Naruto just began chuckle_

_"know how I- KNOW HOW I FEEL DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE LIVING EVERYDAY IN FEAR __DO YO UKNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO THINK THAT YOUR PARENT'S JUST ABANDONED YOU" he yelled as a red aura started to form around him "DO YOU!?" _

_"N-no" Kakashi said with nervousness in his voice_

_"THEN THIS CONVERSATION IS OVER!" he said leaving Kakashi who __just looked__ up at the sky_

_'I'm sorry sensei I tried to help him but I think I just made it worse' he thought _

_Flashback end_

Naruto stopped pummelling the rock and looked up at the moon 'is it really worth it to stay in a village that hates me just for a few people.' He thought "I wish you were still alive mom" he said pressing the hilt of his sword to his chest with tears in his eyes

(Haku's POV)

Haku had gotten up early to pick herbs for Zabuza's wounds when she got to the closest place to collect the herbs she saw the blond haired boy that had almost beaten Zabuza a few days ago asleep up against a tree so she went over to the sleeping boy she bent down and began to reach towards his neck she had heard the offer that her master had gave him... she wouldn't be replaced by some boy that had appeared out of the blue.

She would not be thrown away like a broken tool that no one cared about 'is that all I am just a tool to Zabuza' she thought but quickly shook that thought out of her head and decided not to kill him she saw tears forming on the edges of his eyes and thought he was awake but when she checked he wasn't so she decided to wake him "you know you'll catch a cold if you sleep out here" she said trying to shake him awake.

(Naruto's dream)

An 8 year old Naruto was running down the streets of the Ryuzuka clan estate with Ryya on his shoulder and two emerald eyes playing with other people from his clan "Naruto-sama Kikyo -sama wishes to see you" said a elder Ryuzuka he said bye to his friends and headed home when he got their his father was standing in front of his house with his mother who was six months pregnant with his baby brother "hey mom hi dad" he said giving them a hug

"how was your day son" Arashi said rubbing his head "it was great" Naruto said "good we have someone we want you to see" his mother said leading him into the house "who is it mom?" he asked following her "well you see before you were born we made an arrangement with another clan" his father told him "what kind of arrangement?" he asked "well you see since they live outside of any village and they would only join a village if there was a marriage so we arranged a marriage between you and their head's daughter" he said Naruto gave a small frown at that "and she's the person we want you to meet" his mother told him.

His mom and dad lead him to the living room where there were two people about his parent's age now by nature Naruto was hyper and straight forward around people he knew but with strangers he was almost as shy as Hinata since he was standing between his parents "so this is Naruto eh?" the man said looking at Naruto

"Yes so where is your daughter?" Arashi asked the man looked behind him and said "Israbi you have to stop hiding" he said moving aside to revile a deep sea blue haired girl who when looked at Naruto blushed and tried to hide behind her father who just pushed her in front of him 'she kind of cute' Naruto thought with a small blush

"Naruto this is Israbi mizushu when your sixteen you two will be married so you two go get to know each other ok we'll be in the dining room" Kikyo said as she his dad and Israbi's parents left the room leaving the two alone in the room "hi my name is Naruto Ryuzuka" he said holding out his hand to the girl "h-hello I'm Israbi it's nice to meet you" she said with a smile

"you know you're pretty when you smile" he told her getting a blush from her when a explosion shook the house "come on" Naruto said grabbing Israbi's arm and dragging her out of the house when they got out side they didn't notice they were now 20 years old and Naruto was wearing a black jacket with belt buckles a red under shirt and black pants (think kira from gundam seed destiny) and his emerald eyes were now a bright yellow and Israbi was wearing a baby blue dress he saw the estate was up in flames

"DAMN IT NOT AGAIN!" he yelled out seeing the place in flames he turned around to pick up his lover only to finder her being held up by a unknown assailant "N-Naruto please don't kill me" she said "PUT HER DOWN AND FIGHT ME!" he yelled at the person who just laughed and put his other hand around her neck and tore her in two causing her blood and guts to fly everywhere (I know gruesome but it needed to be done)

"NOOOOO!" he yelled as he was covered in blood he charged the murderer as a black and red mist forming around him he grabbed the person and threw him threw a wall he then unsheathed the Ryuu-kusari and swung it full force towards the killer fully extended only to be blocked by a grey version of his blade (I forgot to mention that Naruto's blade is black with the edge being blue)

'what the hell' what the thought when he saw the blade and when the smoke around the murderer began to disappear he saw standing there covered in his wife's blood was a demonic version of him with the onigan at full power only it was different than his it was the Ultima onigan and then the demon Naruto grew wings and flew into the sky brought the dragon chain above his head already extending and swung it towards Naruto but right before it hit him he awoke

(Dream end)(Naruto's POV)

Naruto's eye snapped open with the onigan blazing and he grabbed the girl that had just woke him up and pinned her up against the tree he had just been sleeping up against with a kunai up against her neck it took him a few seconds to realize it was just a dream as he saw the pure terror in her eyes he put the kunai away and said "s-sorry about that you shouldn't sneak up on people like that" she could tell he was shaken up about something hell it would be obvious to a three year old

"Are you ok?" she asked "y-yeah just a nightmare" he told her 'that dream again' "I guess that's what happens when you sleep up against a tree" the girl said "yeah I fell asleep when training last night" he said "oh you're a ninja?" the girl asked Naruto instantly smiled and said "yeah I'm going to become the best… uhh what's your name?" he asked

"Oh my name is Haku" she said "ah my name is Naruto" he said "if you don't mind me asking Haku what are you doing out here alone it's dangerous for a beauty like you" he told her getting a small blush "I'm collecting medicinal herbs to help a friend of mine heal" she said "oh can I help?" he asked her she agreed 'her voice seems familiar' he then began to scan her thoughts (the same way he talks to Ryya).

(General POV)

Naruto had been helping Haku find the herbs she needed for a few minutes when he remembered where he remembered where he had heard her voice before "so you're the hunter Ninja that's teamed up with Zabuza" he said in a cold tone "how did you figure it out" she asked "well you forgot to change your voice which made it easy for me to put a connection between you and the hunter ninja" he told her

"So then what you are going to do?" she asked knowing that if he were to try and capture her she wouldn't be able to do anything "me nothing" he said surprising her "w-what but were enemies" she said "so I can tell you're a nice person but why are you travelling with someone like Zabuza?" he asked "he saved me from death" she said "what do you mean?" he asked she then began to tell him the story about how she gained her blood limit and how her father killed he mother and tried to kill her to how when Zabuza found her and that she had been following him ever since

"Well to me it seems like the only reason he keeps you around is because you still have a use to him" Naruto said "no! Zabuza-sama isn't like that he's like a father to me he protects me" Haku said defending Zabuza "yes because you have a use for him but say you were to lose a arm he would just throw you away like a broken tool" he told her

"No he would never do that" she told him "oh really it sounds to me that he just wants a strong army that can follow his orders to the word so what use would you have to him if you were to lose a limb?" Naruto asked seeing sadness fill her eyes "if you wish I could try to have you instated as a Konoha ninja Haku" he said

"I-I'll think about it" she said taking the herbs she had collected and started to leave "oh and tell Zabuza I have been thinking of his offer a lot more than I like" Naruto said to her before heading back to Tazuna's house 'he couldn't be thinking of joining Zabuza could he no he wouldn't' she thought before leaving

END CHAPTER

I am very sorry about the long wait but I just started the new semester and I have been busy lately with trying to write my other stories but as you can see I left a few questions which won't be answered for a while but here Is one thing I'm going to tell yo u I'm going to bring one of Naruto's relatives back from the dead during the Orochi attack but I'm not telling who SO HAHAHAHA but don't forget to look for the story I was going to change this one into it's going to be called Inner Dragon: chaos war


	13. author note

Hello everyone this is the first part of a notice going in all my Fics I am going to go through my Fics and see which ones i should get rid of let other people take over, continue or restart completely. Some will be taken out because I may feel they were rushed or because I can't see where I am going to go with them I will put up a notice with a list of what's what after I am done


	14. list

Ok here is the lists

**To be Removed (tomorrow):**

crystalized fox

demon summoner

**put on hold:**

scars of the past and future

half sight

spirit blader

bloody shadow dragon

**to be continued:**

abyssal overlord

journey of the heart

leaf empire

inner dragon: chaos war

prince of the west redo

twilit darkness

**to be restarted**

demon war saga

Corruption of the darkness

Son of death (-with new story line)

Bloody storm (too rushed)

**put up for adoption (pm me first!):**

golden demon silver fox

scars of the past and future


End file.
